In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $3$ to $8$. If there are $6$ girls, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $3$ girls to $8$ boys means that there is a group of $3$ girls for every group of $8$ boys. If there are $6$ girls, then there are $2$ groups of $3$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $3:8$ , there must be $2$ groups of $8$ boys each. There is a total of $16$ boys in history class.